


Rain

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: clint/coulson holding hands walking in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/gifts).



> From a romance prompt, but this was the only request.

“C'mon,” Phil said, extending his hand toward a pouting Clint, who was sitting in the back of the SUV avoiding the rainstorm that a super-villian had recently created.

Clint eyed the hand for a moment, before placing his hand in Phil’s, and getting hauled out of the van. Phil didn’t let go of his hand as he guided Clint through the ruins of the decorations into the garden beyond and when Clint would have asked where they were going, Phil had cut him off with a simple look.

Phil guided him to a small patio area that was enclosed by a trellis, covered in vines and fairy lights where the officiant and harried, soaked Pepper stood; Clint couldn’t help but smile at the scene, because apparently they were still doing this.


End file.
